Gravity Defined
by escapistx
Summary: Edward is compelled to end his life after Bella's cliff diving incident. He pays a visit to the Volturi seeking death, only to welcome a grueling curse that tears him up from the inside out. Will Bella find a way to heal Edward and break the curse? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

My hands flew toward my head, yanking at the bronze locks until the pain screamed at me in protest. I shook uncontrollably. My teeth chattered. Unfamiliar voices filled my head, misconceiving my thoughts, and I was lost in the sea of it. This power given to me…--

Power usually meant something useful. But this power overwhelmed me. Took over my whole body. It never ceased. Not one bit.

The volume was rising slowly, my senses heightening. I gripped at my ears writhing in pain, throbbing against the cold cement floor. No sound escaped my lips. Only the chattering of my teeth and the fiery gasps of pain filled the dark, silent room. Unsatisfied, with my sudden reaction toward his callous powers, he burst my ears with the loudest volume ever imaginable. This one action, set my whole body on fire. I fiercely gripped my hair with both my large pale hands and shouted in agony. Cruel, he was. Cauis.

My forehead wrinkled. I groaned and shook violently, still at my knees, head tilted toward the floor. Cauis seemed unimpressed. With a little smirk, his eyes flickered toward the wall of the dark cave deep within the Volturi headquarters, and he sent me flying backward. Hitting at it stoically, I fell to the ground like a stone dropping from the sky. I lay there, unmoving. Dazed. My breathing coming out as a jagged gasp.

From a distance, I heard Cauis' cruel and evil laughter, staring at me in pity, while his eyes remained playful, excited. I paid no attention to them. His eyes would bring a whole other round of hysteria.

Disgusting.

I'd have enough. He grabbed me by the hair in that instant, pulling me a few feet above the ground, my weak body still remained stoic on the floor.

"Now," he cooed, with a gentle smile at his lips, "Where were we? Oh yes, I was going to kill you, wasn't I? Oh well… I can spare your soul…," he mused, "But you see, Edward, you're one of a kind and that is why I'll let you go. You're powers will be of great use some day. Please be careful of your other doings in the near future? You wouldn't want to anger me, would you?" He asked, thrilled.

I stared at him with utter disgust, breathing rather hard. "I'm going to kill _you._" Was all I could manage to say.

He scoffed. "As if that's possible." he muttered, raising the volume in my head once more at an agonizing rate.

My hands flew to my ears at once, hair still grasped tight in Cauis' iron grip. He smiled at my nuisance. I wanted to burn him. Tear him apart to pieces and _burn him._ But I couldn't. Unless I wanted to get myself killed.

Blood-curdling screams echoed across the cavernous cave and precipitously came to an abrupt halt.

"Pathetic." Cauis spat and dropped my head to the floor, furiously.

Dazed, I lay there. Undead. Every part of my body ached. Blood swerved off my face and fell to the floor. Purple bruises were evident in areas on my smooth, pale, silky skin. I could feel them forming behind my soft marble skin. Cauis was standing above me, waiting for my breathing to slow. Once it did, he knelt beside me. I couldn't feel my body, it's strength was wrenched dry.

"Now, now. Don't be angry with me. We'll meet again, _Edward_. That is my promise. And we'll settle things out later. Until then…" he trailed off, the palm of his hand in the air.

With surprising force, I arrived back at the Cullen house. _My _house. I was in the shower, fully clothed, dropped in there like a discarded, useless rag doll. The water started above me and I felt my clothes beginning to soak and drag me lower to the floor. I heard a loud commotion erupting from downstairs and the padding of feet along the carpeted stairs.

"Edward?" an anxious female voice called from a distance.

I could always pick out her voice from anyone else's.

_Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Please Review! :)**

**This is not my best writing... but anyways I hope you enjoy it. This chapter was longer than I had intended... Also, included is Bella's POV.**

* * *

"Edward?" Bella called again, fuming with anger and rage, nervousness and anxiousness.

It never ceased to amaze me how well Bella felt around a family of vampires. When we could harm her at any moment. Or kill her. I closed my eyes, in deep resentment.

I wanted to show some sort of indication that I was in fact here. Home. Hearing the pain in her voice, only made me more angrier. My eyes were heavy and drooped as my body lulled against the warm water. The door opened violently at that moment and I saw Bella's livid, sad, and anxious expression all into a mixture of a new one: mortified. Tears stained her cheeks as she climbed into the shower, lifting my limp body to her side. Her salty tears fell to my face. Her scent lingered in the small bathroom, my throat burning. I pushed the fire away, gazing at her through heavy lids. My eyes were pitch black as oppose to her warm, alert chocolate brown ones.

"Edward!" She screamed, absolutely terrified. "What happened to you?" Her crying faded her voice toward the very end while she brought her head closer to mine.

Kissing any part of me she could reach. Her warmth felt good against my cold, stoic self. I indulged in it and brought her - or indicated to her without appearing to have any strength - closer to myself, while gripping her waist. She complied. With just a lift of my drooping head, I kissed her cheek, her chin, her jaw, her lips, nose, shoulders… anything. I needed her. Her scent, her blood, her softness.

All the while, I hadn't noticed that Alice was standing right behind her. My family had filed into the room simultaneously once Bella had gotten to me. All aligned with the same horrified expressions lingering on their faces.

My eyebrows creased together. What had I done?

Unable to keep resolve, I started to sob. Soft, dry sobs. Incapable of producing tears. But Bella's tears and the water from the shower made it look believable enough.

"Edward?" It was now Alice talking, as Bella pushed away the strands of my wet bronze hair.

It felt _unbelievable. _I'd missed her too much ever since I'd left.

She kept wiping my face gently as Alice asked, "What happened, Edward?" It was more of a command.

I gulped, preparing myself with the only breath I had and exhaled complicatedly. "C-Cauis." I was finally able to extract the words from my throat.

"Of course," she mused, solely to herself, "That's why my vision's were blocked…." she trailed off, remembering.

All the while, Bella whispered comforting words into my ear. Her warm breath made my eyes close.

"Oh, Edward." Alice whimpered, as if she were going to cry, "Let's get you out of here."

She was referring to the shower.

Bella immediately and obediently took a step back while Emmett and Jasper moved to pick me up from my shoulders and managed to ring my arms around each of their necks. I was able to stand to my feet, but had no strength to move just yet.

Carlisle, keeping a close eye on me, walked toward me, nodding at Emmett and Jasper. He indicated to the others that he needed to settle things out with me. And besides that, I needed to change my clothes.

With no hesitance, they all silently agreed and morbidly left the bathroom, with questioning, fearful eyes.

The last eyes I saw were Bella's. Her terrified, isolated, confused eyes that lingered on mine. Alice broke the imaginary contact between us and took Bella out of the room.

* * *

Bella's POV:

What had just happened?

I buried my face into my palms and starting crying. I was probably overreacting but it was the only response my body gave. Seeing Edward, for the first time, in such pain and grueling agony after he'd left me was _unbearable. _It tore me apart from the inside out. For a quick wild second, I received flashbacks of myself when he had left me…

But what could have caused him so much pain? The thought only made my weeps more uncontrollable and sobs bolt from my chest. I couldn't ask anyone, they too had no clue. Alice patted my back in comfort while Esme paced and Rosalie leaned against the bedroom wall. In Edward's bedroom. I hadn't seen it in the longest time.

Soon, my weeping faded into silent hiccups before I could circle his room again. Imagining myself by his side…

* * *

Edward's POV:

I leaned against the bathroom counter, with both Emmett and Jasper at my side. Commanding a response. I shook my head in silence. Emmett's booming in my ear made me wince even more than I should've and Jasper's silent soothing ability made me even more anxious.

I answered neither one of them. My head tilted downward, my eyes closed. Wishing myself into an impossible sleep. I could feel the bruises pulsing beneath my skin. Ignoring it, I swore under my breath and glanced toward the floor, gripping the counter for support. For not killing anyone in this room.

Bella's scent still lingered around me. Her sweet caresses made me forget the torturous Cauis and pulled me toward a dragging lull. I just wanted to be with her. Only her. Was that all I could I ask for?

"Edward." Carlisle's tone made my thought vanish into thin air. His voice was raspy and commanding. I looked at him briefly, sullen and exhausted.

I sighed deeply to calm myself before I began grimly, "I went to Volterra because I thought Bella was dead. I was planning on telling the Volturi to kill me. None of the Volturi were there except for Cauis. And he" I grasped at the counter now, teeth grinding together- "was the most cruel creature. I was about to rip-" Carlisle stopped me there and realized that I had been shaking. Hard. My hands dug into the marble counter. Noticing this, I let my fingers fall. Two very large hand creases were indented into the immaculate marble. Crumbs of it dropped to the floor. I stared at Carlisle intently, ignoring the powdered mess beneath my feet.

"Now. What did Cauis do to you Edward? Was he going to kill you? Call the Volturi? What?" He asked calmly.

"H-he…" I trailed off, remembering. Emmett and Jasper were rashly alert as Carlisle glanced over at them briefly. "My thoughts." I answered, dazed.

Suddenly, my ears were booming with volume that knocked my knees to the floor. I remembered everything. Every sound, pitch, voice, screech… everything. I re-enacted the scene at that haunted, cavernous cave once more. In utter horror, I groaned tilting my head toward the ground. Then with a ragged gasp, I began screaming. My eyes were squeezed shut, remembering Cauis' cruel yet brilliant red eyes. The volume became more powerful. I moved painfully from side to side, writhing in pain. In agony.

I felt Emmett and Jasper on the floor beside me. Both of them, gripping me by my shoulders and shaking me. Another blood curdling scream escaped my lips. Carlisle knelt in front of me, urgently asking me what was wrong. Behind him, the door banged loudly.

"Carlisle?" Alice's sweet voice had an edge of panic.

Bella's scent filled the room again. She was out there. In front of the door. I groaned in misery again, yanking at my untidy bronze locks.

"Edward?" Bella cried in complete revulsion.

"Don't!-" was all I managed to yell.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled back. Fired burnt from inside of me, raging and creeping up my throat. Fuel to the unrequited inferno that refused to rest.

"Jasper!" Carlisle shouted, eyeing him intensely. Jasper nodded. And within a few seconds, my body grew limp. I fell to the floor with a loud thud, powerless. Lifeless. Breathing rough and hasty. My eyes grown blank. I stared into nothing, seeing nothing. Everyone around me stared in dismay.

"Edward?" Bella shouted loudly. Her pure voice interrupted the silent room. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all stared at me in mock horror.

Too afraid to say anything, Bella broke the silence again, "What's happening? Someone, please, open this door. _Now."_ Two seconds passed. Carlisle complied and opened the door.

My fingers twitched. I wanted to stop my father. But, I couldn't find my voice or my body. I felt completely lifeless.

It had hit harder the second time around.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
